rijonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Prism
Pokémon Prism is a Rom-Hack of Pokémon Crystal (previously a Rom-Hack of Pokémon Gold), created by Koolboyman. The storyline elapses in the region of Naljo. The game is a sequel of Pokémon Brown, thus, the player can travel to Rijon for a second quest. The Pokédex has 253 Pokémon, including some from each of the first four generations as well as new Elemental Types and TM's. The game includes new mini-games and plot points in which the player controls a Pokémon. The development team of Twitch Plays Pokémon also contributed to the game's development with lead developer Koolboyman as project manager. On December 21, 2016, Nintendo sent a cease & desist order which ended the game's development. However, an anonymous user on 4chan leaked v0.91 (build 0144) of the game. The leaked build is from December 19, 2016. The current leaked build is fully functional, but is missing certain things from what would have been the finalized version of the game, such as outdated sprites, missing trigger events for trainers, and a post-game mission from Lance that was supposed to have been released in an official future build of the game. Version 0.94 is released, which fixes most of the bugs in the leaked version. Versions 0.92, 0.93, and 0.94 were developed by RainbowDevs who are the new development team for Pokémon Prism. Storyline This is the story of Prism, the son/daughter of Lance. After playing in their uncle’s minecart in an unidentified region, it somehow spins out of control and ends up in the region of Naljo. Naljo is a developing region bent on the dream of purist industrialization. After finding a lost Larvitar, Prism must collect 20 badges across multiple regions while fixing all that is wrong with this corrupted world. Features *Explore the brand new region of Naljo (bigger than G/S/C's Johto), featuring 10 original cities, as well as a large number of caves, forests, routes, and secrets. *Return of the region of Rijon from Pokémon Brown as well as Johto, Kanto, and the Sevii Islands from the original games and Tunod from another popular rom-hack, Pokémon Glazed. *Find 253 Pokémon spanning from generations 1 to 4 (plus Sylveon) as well as a few Fakemon legendaries. *New Clock system - No longer real time, but can keep track of day, months, and years. *Pokémon only areas - play as your team mates to unlock secrets and progress through areas inaccessible to humans. *New abilities. *Three new types (Gas, Sound, and Fairy). *Several new moves. *Several new items. *New TM/HM sets. *ASM Work. *New Pokédex order (Naljo), as well as the National Dex. *Interact with brand new characters, as well as some returning characters from both the official games and Pokémon Brown. *Hidden Gold Token system - save them up and get something good. Can you find all 80 of them? *Trainer Abilities - mine, smelt, and craft until you really are the very best! Jump chasms and climb walls - what else may await you underground? *Side-Scrolling areas. *New devamped sprites and animations for Pokémons not from generations 1 and 2. * 12 trainer options (6 male, 6 female) with customisable colors. New Evolutions The following evolutions from later generations are found in this game: Generation 1 Pokémon Evolutions *Eevee - Glaceon, Leafeon,' Sylveon' (see Eeveelutions) *Magneton - Magnezone *Rhydon - Rhyperior *Electabuzz - Electivire *Magmar - Magmortar *Tangela - Tangrowth Generation 2 Pokémon Evolutions *Gligar - Gliscor *Yanma - Yanmega *Piloswine - Mamoswine *Misdreavus - Mismagius *Togetic - Togekiss *Porygon2 - Porygon-Z *Sneasel - Weavile Trivia * There is a total of 55987216777216 possible player options counting all possible colors combinations on all trainer options. See Also * PRISM FULL DOCUMENTATION SHEET * Naljo Pokédex * Naljo Elemental Types Category:Hacks